


Sweet Narrations

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos [4]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ego G/T, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Giants, M/M, Macro/Micro, TINY - Freeform, giant!Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: @all-these-trees-stealing-mah-o2 anon gave me this idea, and I will make a sad one later.





	1. Chapter 1

Bim shivered as he entered the colossal library of the Ego named The Host, but apparently he's charming enough for Dark to blush and Anti to get a dazed look on his face.

Bim was a bit frightened by the thought of a giant who was known for his torturous methods for smaller people.

Bim paused as a voice began to whisper, he listened hard when he noticed that it was coming from above and not around.

"A curious soul wanders into the library, hoping to view something strange. The Soul is frightened at the thought of the stranger, but wanted to give it a chance. Much obliged Bim Trimmer."

Bim squeaked as a large foot stomped behind him and looked up, there was a huge face but staring at him weren't eyes but red bandages wrapped around his head and across his eyes.

Somehow Bim can see the sincer concern on the giant man's face, "The Host is sorry for frightening Bim Trimmer, is he alright?"

Bim realized that Host was asking him a question, "U-Um, yes! Yes I'm fine! N-Nice to meet you Host!"

The blind man tilted his head, "Bim Trimmer is nervous. The Host likes to reassure him that he is safe, The Host is not like that anymore."

Bim flinched, how did he know what he was thinking, "I-I'm glad."

The Host hummed, "Bim Trimmer should leave."

Bim stiffened as the giant began to walk away, "W-Wait! Why?"

Host slightly turned his head towards Bim as the writer stalled for an answer (Hey!>w<), "The Host believes that Bim Trimmer is having an anxiety attack by being around the Host. Maybe if Anti and Darkiplier joined him on his next visit, he would be more comfortable."

With that, The Host walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self-deprecating thought, depression, drinking

Bim followed Dark and Anti as they visited the library everyday since Bim's solo visit.

The Host was a gentleman and quite the (sorry) host, he served beverage and snacks and continued to write and narrate.

Bim had found out why the Host is narrating so much, he literally breaks the fourth wall so he doesn't hurt anyone. Then for humour, he'll poke fun at the writer....whoever that is.

Bim stiffened the first time Anti laid across The Host's head, he thought Host would move wrong and Anti would risk falling, but the giant made sure not to move so suddenly.

One time Wilford had pulled Dark into the library while he worked and Anti was out and asked the Host to narrate him into a sense of calm.

Instead the giant gently picked him up and asked Wilford to leave, right before holding Dark against his chest. The powerful man suddenly felt a protected calm wash over him.

Host refused to speak with Bim alone, but Bim wasn't blind. The three were in love, maybe his boyfriends were done with him and moving on to bigger and better.

Bim was fragile compared to the three, he needed sleep, he needed food, he stayed hurt longer. It seemed that Host didn’t want him there, so Bim made himself scarce.

Less time visiting Dark and talking the demon into breaking, no more impromptu cuddles with Anti, and he never got the chance to get closer to The Host.

It had been a week since he last talked to them, and when he saw Dark AND Anti walking passed his studio, whispering about him, he needed no names to know who they're talking about, he snapped.

Bim wasn’t mad tho...he knew that his mortality would ruin everything.

This was for the best, besides the other two always seemed to be busy with The Host.

That guy is awesome! Why wouldn't they be infatuated with him? And he was a giant! Not to mention hot.

Bim froze when he noticed that he was outside, too bad that the rain was his only indicator.

He put his hands in his pockets and realized that he had cash on him and there was a bar near by, he could...he is getting one beer.

One beer turned into two, two into four, four into him being dragged out by a familiar stunt person. 

Chase Brody.

In his drunken state he admitted everything, how he was ignored, how they prefer The Host over him, how The Host wouldn't even see him on his own.

Chase must have been upset, mainly because now Bim was in the Septics Cabin surrounded by Jackie, Schneep, Jamie, Wilford, and Robbie.

*Now to to present with Chase!*

Chase walked into the library with determination and anger as his only ally. He found what he was looking for, the giant speaking softly to Dark and Anti.

"The Host welcomes Chase Brody of the Septics. Host wishes to know why Chase is here after ten pm."

Chase was a little too angry to be intimidated, and he also knew Anti. The trickshot master looked at all three of them before asking the obvious question.

"Why are you guys avoiding Bim?"

The Host looked at the people on his desk before Anti glitched to get Chase up higher, that's when he noticed a list of Bim's favorite things.

Anti smiled proudly, "So we wouldn't spill the surprise! Host wants Bim to get used to him, we asked him to be our fourth boyfriend!"

Chase facepalmed, "Bim...thought you abandoned him for The Host."

All three men froze and Dark growled, "We wouldn't do that, where is he?"

"Getting sober."

This caused Anti and Dark to stop moving, "He...what happened Chase?"

Chase explained how he was walking with Jackie and saw Bim getting himself into a fight, it took some work but Chase managed to get him out. That’s when Bim let the bottom drop.

Anti was glitching angrily as Dark rang, The Host was in deep thought, "Maybe The Host should be the one to-"

Dark's ringing grew louder, "No, Host you continue as plan. Anti and I will talk to Bim."

Chase grabbed Dark's tie, surprising all of them, "No you're not, you two are the last people he should see. Hell I had to stop Wilford from coming to shoot at least one of you!"

Host sagged, "The Host should be the one to speak to Bim, but-"

Dark looked at the worrying giant, "He can't come here, so it should be fine."

The Host sighed, "Tomorrow then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, broken bones, crushing, fearplay, reminders, probably an angry @all-these-trees-stealing-mah-o2 but hey.

Bim walked calmly towards the library, he had a bit of a hangover and a major headache. 

But he had to find out what The Host could want with him. Though he wasn’t expecting a different voice to speak through the quiet.

It sounded like the Host's voice but gruffier, angry, and more of a fire in a cold place instead of the normal oceanic feel.

Though the words are what put the smaller man on edge, "We used to have fun James, or is it the Host now? You separated us, and now you think that befriending a few smalls is going to make what you did, no what we did disappear?!"

Bim hid behind some books as the floor rumbled and a dragging sound replace the talking. 

Black sneakers filled his view before being replaced by Host, blood flowing from his nose and his eyes firmly shut. That's when Bim realized that his bandages were gone.

"Remember that woman, James? Remember her blood? How all we had to do was squeeze her in our hand? How it felt on our skin as grinded her fragile bones into dust? We can't do it to all these pathetic tinies, but there is one in particular I'm fond of."

Bim felt his whole world move as he was roughly grabbed and brought to a stubby face. His eyes were a deep greyish blue and Bim felt as though he was drowning.

This was The Host before he lost his eyes, and Bim was glad he never met him.

"Bim Trimmer! What a delight to finally meet you! Also thank you for your contribution to my cause!" The question died on Bim's lips as this guy began to squeeze him.

In the background, he could hear the Host begging for the other giant to stop. That’s when he heard the snap, Bim gasped as his ribs snapped.

The satisfied chuckles of the Author was the last thing he heard, and if he had remained conscious then he would have seen Dark and Anti enter the library.

He would have heard their worried voices call out to him, he would have freaked out at the sight of an angry Host with a bat being swung at The Author.

He may never know how after beating the Author, the Host gently took him into his hands and narrated him to have a pulse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sadness, fear, maybe forgiveness

Dark waited anxiously in his office as Doctor Iplier and Schneep both worked on Bim, Anti was confined to the Septics Cabin to avoid medical disfunction.

Darkiplier himself would disturb the patient mentality himself and Host wasn't able to go into the clinic just yet.

Thankfully Google Green and Chase would arrive with any updates to stop the worrying, or at least calm it down.

It had been a week since the Author was taken down by The Host, and Dark "dismantling" him.

Bim was in extensive care, regaining his ability to move on his own. He was even visited by Amy and Mark who were both disappointed in Dark and Anti, and made them think about a way to make it up to him.

The game show host missed his boyfriends dearly, even though they probably didn't feel the same. He wanted to Anti to hold his hand and Dark to kiss his forehead.

Tomorrow he was getting off of the heart monitor, then Anti can visit him...hopefully.

As Bim became restless, The Host began to narrate him to sleep and to try and talk through dreams.

Bim gasped, he was in the library but...everything was his size. He wandered in deeper and paused as a familiar voice called out, "The Host is so sorry."

The Host stood behind him, his size? The still taller man smiled gently, "Do not be frightened, The Host is simply inside your dream realm. He wishes to apologize for what happened."

Bim touched his arm as the Host began, "Since The Host's eyes were removed, he began to see into alternative universes, different timelines, and most times the future. He is just unsure of what future. The Host saw you being harmed by the Author, and it was only when you were alone with The Host. He has been trying to keep Bim Trimmer from getting hurt, but...Bim didn't think the Host liked him, he....I am no longer taking other significant others and I had been offered a position to be all of your boyfriend. If you accept me that is."

Bim was speechless, "You...were trying to protect me?"

The Host nodded, "Between you and The Host, Dark and Anti were trying to surprise you. Though the Host believes that you and he would have to...court a bit."

Bim rushed forward and gave The Host the biggest of kisses, "I accept that, and when I'm out of the clinic we'll start."

Bim almost didn't here the Host's reply, "The writer will be the death of us, and the reader will witness."


End file.
